Padfoot y Prongs
by Silice-Black
Summary: Esta historia realata el momento desde que James conoció a Sirius en la estación 9 34, como creció su amistad hasta terminar siendo como hermanos. Ojalá les guste! P.D. Puede contener escenas que se pueden malinterpetar como SLASH ¬¬u


€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Hummm primer fic exclusivo de Sirius y James por así decirlo, puede parecer que contiene Slash pero   
  
no es nada de que preocuparse, simplemente un enorme cariño de estos dos...  
  
  
  
Atte  
  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
p.D. Es la primera vez que utilizaré a Sirius con la idea que te deja de él después de leer La Orden del Fénix  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
"Padfoot y Prongs"  
  
PRIMER AÑO  
  
Recuerdo haberlo visto ahí parado, ahí solo, sin hablar ni mirar a nadie... tenía una mirada tan fría,   
  
digo... para tener once años... aún así algo me impulso a ir hacia él, de entre todos los chicos tenía que   
  
hablarle a él, realmente no sé que fue, pero me alegra haberle hecho caso a ese impulso... en verdad que sí...  
  
- Hola...  
  
Aquél chico pálido volteo a mirarme con un par de ojos azules como el hielo... no parecía ser real...   
  
su piel era muy pálida, solo sus ojos hacían resaltar sus delicadas facciones y su negro cabello lacio peinado   
  
hacia atrás a excepción de dos mechones que colgaban frente su rostro.  
  
- Hola.  
  
- Me llamo James Potter, también es tu primer año?  
  
Mi miro unos instante como analizándome, como tratando de averiguar algo, y justo en el momento   
  
en que pensé no respondería, él contestó.  
  
- Sirius Black.  
  
Estrechó mi mano por unos segundos y después la soltó.  
  
- Sí, es mi primer año.  
  
- Vienes solo?  
  
Pregunté al no ver a ningúna persona a su alrededor...   
  
- Sí...  
  
- Oh...  
  
Vaya bobo que me sentí, creo que no fue una pregunta adecuada, pero bien, que podía salir mal...  
  
- Yo vengo con mis padres, ellos están por allá...  
  
Tuve que confesar al final algo averonzado, señalándole una pareja que al verme mirarlos saludaron   
  
frenéticamente.  
  
  
  
- Oh...  
  
Empezaba a sentirme nervioso, aquél chico no parecía muy comunicativo, pero no me iba a dar por   
  
vencido! Había algo en él que me llamaba la atención y quería averiguar que era.  
  
- Ya elegiste compartimiento?  
  
Lo miré una vez más para tratar de hacer contacto visual, y para ser sincero deseaba mirar aquéllos   
  
ojos de nuevo... parecían envolver todo un misterio...  
  
- No, aún no.  
  
- Y tu equipaje?  
  
Pregunte mirando a mi alrededor, y sin darme cuenta que daba un paso y mi pie chocaba con algo,   
  
mandándome directo al suelo. Vaya rídiculo que debí hacer frente a todos, creo que me había lástimado la   
  
rodilla, pero era de esperarse no iba a pedir ayuda.  
  
Pude escuchar algunas risas que venían de otros chicos a mi alrededor, no los culpo... ver a un bobo   
  
con lentes tropezar con un enorme baúl no es algo que se ve todos los días.  
  
De pronto algo los hizo callar, por un momento me había olvidado de él...  
  
Ese chico que dijo llamárse Sirius les dirigía una mirada dura a todos aquellos que hace unos   
  
momentos se reían libremente; una mirada de él era suficiente para helarle la sangre a cualquiera...  
  
- Estás bien?  
  
Una vez más me tomó por sorpresa al inclinarse un poco y ofrecerme su mano.  
  
- Sí... no fue nada...  
  
Contesté torpemente mientras aceptaba su ayuda y me ponía de pie.  
  
Obvio que mentía... mi rodilla no estaba nada bien, genial... de nuevo al suelo.  
  
- Ten cuidado.  
  
Sentí sus brazos tomarme por la cintura mientras veía el suelo a unos centímetros de mi rostro, él...   
  
ese chico... Sirius, me había ayudado nuevamente.  
  
Mire hacia atrás, sin poder percatarme de que tenía cierto rubor en mis mejillas.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
Volví a agradecer, esta vez más avergonzado que antes... debió pensar era un tonto testarudo...  
  
Con suma fácilidad me volvió a poner de pie y no sé en que momento me hizo sentar en lo que creía   
  
era su baúl.  
  
- Creo te lastimaste la rodilla.  
  
Dijo con calma mientras se ponía de cuclillas para examinar mi pierna.  
  
- No... no deja! En serio que no me paso nada!!  
  
No sé si lo grite o no se lo esperaba, pero nuevamente nuestros ojos se cruzaron.  
  
- Perdón... no quise...  
  
- No importa.  
  
Dijo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que regresaba sus ojos azules a mi escuálida pierna.  
  
Vi como sacaba su varita, y se preparaba para usarla.  
  
- No creo que sea una buena idea usarla... no debemos!  
  
- Vamos, a que le temes?  
  
Pregunto con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz. Lo vi murmurar unas palabras y antes de poder   
  
preguntar sentí como una frescura recorría mi pierna, el dolor se había ido...  
  
- Vaya, eres bueno...  
  
- Es un simple conjuro.  
  
Contesto en su tono serio mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba la varita en su pantalón; fue entonces   
  
cuando me volvió a mirar.  
  
- Ya deberías estar bien.  
  
Bien, estoy seguro que su primera impresión sobre mí, no fue la que era un chico muy brillante,   
  
puesto que lo mire por varios segundos antes de poder reaccionar correctamente.  
  
- Muchas gracias!  
  
Rápidamente me puse de pie y comprobé por mí mismo como mi rodilla estaba intacta y sin signo de   
  
daño.  
  
Sirius se dispuso a partir, pero no lo podía permitir, por eso lo llame, aunque debí sonar algo   
  
desesperado para que volteara con sobresalto.  
  
- No espera! Sirius!!!  
  
Por varios segundos me miro con cierta curiosidad, como si tratara de recordar que me había dicho   
  
su nombre hacía varios minutos.  
  
- Por qué no subes conmigo?  
  
No contesto, pero no fue necesario, había entendido que esa mirada era de aceptación; y bien, todo   
  
parecía empezar a salir mejor cuando escuché a mi Madre...  
  
- James William Potter!! A dónde crees que vas sin despedirte de tu madre!!!!  
  
Una mujer delgada de cabellos castaños y ojos amielados, reclamaba con un aire de sarcasmo.  
  
- Oh Mamá!!!!!!!  
  
Fue lo único que pude contestar algo avergonzado sin perder a Sirius de la vista. Este aún miraba   
  
tranquilo, sin esperarse lo que iba a pasar... no que yo no lo esperara, conocía a Mamá... creo que debí   
  
advertirle o algo...  
  
- Y tú jovencito!!  
  
De pronto los ojos de Sirius se abrieron un poco más y miraron a mi madre, pude sentir como su   
  
cuerpo se puso tenso, no sé que esperaba, pero de seguro no estaba esperando que Mamá lo abrazara...  
  
- Muchas gracias pequeño! Vi como ayudaste a mi pequeño Jamsie-pooh, eres un amor, dime, eres su amigo?  
  
Mamá solo lo dejo respirar un poco para mirarlo al rostro y encontrarse con la expresión   
  
desconcertada de Sirius, por lo que tuve que intervenir.  
  
- Él es Sirius Black, Mamá, lo acabó de conocer... íbamos a subir al tren.  
  
- Oh, con que Sirius Black, bueno eres un niño muy bien parecido, por favor cuida de mi Jamsie.  
  
Dándole otro abrazo finalmente lo libera; el pobre de Sirius sigue sin saber que decir o hacer, y todo   
  
parecía llegar a su fin cuando escuché a Papá.  
  
- James, acaso tropezaste con tus agujetas de nuevo!  
  
Un hombre alto, de cabello negro alborotado preguntaba con una sonrisa algo burlona mientras   
  
revolvía el cabello del pequeño.  
  
- Papá!!! No, solo tropecé!!  
  
Genial, no era suficiente con caer una vez si no que Papá publica que suelo tropezarme con las   
  
agujetas...  
  
Y nuevamente rodean a Sirius...  
  
- Muchas gracias joven hombre, por cuidar de mi James, el pobre es un tanto descoordinado.  
  
Toma la delicada mano de Sirius entre la suya y la aprieta sonriéndole. Lo más que llega a hacer   
  
Sirius es asentir con la cabeza... me pregunto si estaba asustado...  
  
- James tu amiguito es muy callado!  
  
Mamá murmura a mi oído con su usual sonrisa.  
  
- Supongo...  
  
Gracias a Dios el tren sonó en esos instantes, creo que me había librado de otra situación incomoda.  
  
- Tengo que irme!!  
  
Exclame rápidamente dándole un beso rápido a Mamá y un abrazo a Papá. Y tomando mi baúl por   
  
una orilla intente arrastrarlo, pero por el momento era algo imposible.  
  
- Rayos!!  
  
No pude mas que patear el baúl con desesperación. Lo que me faltaba... Mamá me había empacado   
  
demasiadas cosas!!!  
  
- Lleva el mío.  
  
Escuché antes de ver como una mano tomaba mi baúl y lo arrastraba hacia el tren, Sirius se llevaba   
  
mi baúl; y de no ser por que el sentido común me lo recordó, hubiera corrido detrás de él, pero me detuve y   
  
tomé el de él... parecía estar vacío, no pesaba ni un gramo, por lo cual no tuve dificultad de meterlo al tren.  
  
Y así, parecía fuimos los últimos dos alumnos en abordar...  
  
Creo que nunca antes había estado dentro de un tren, aunque era de familia de magos, jamás había   
  
visitado Hogsmade, ni ningún otro lugar fuera de la ciudad.  
  
De pronto me encontré a mí mismo frente a un inmenso pasillo, y a unos pasos de mí se encontraba   
  
Sirius mirándome.  
  
No lo sé, muchas veces me lo he preguntado, pero la verdad es que sus ojos jamás me dieron miedo...   
  
es la verdad, por más fríos que aparentaran mostrarse, no dejaban de ser bellos.  
  
Debí perderme en mis pensamientos por que cuando reaccione vi que Sirius tenía medio cuerpo   
  
metido en uno de los compartimentos, y después lo escuche decir con la usual calma con la que ya estaba   
  
acostumbrándome a escucharlo.  
  
- Este parece estar vacío.  
  
Se volteo a mirarme.  
  
- Bien!  
  
Me apresure a ir hacia él; Sirius no entró al compartimento hasta después de que yo lo hice, luego   
  
cerró la puerta y así quedamos los dos.  
  
- Necesitas ayuda?  
  
Lo miré subir el baúl a uno de los espacios destinados para el equipaje, mientras yo hacía lo mismo   
  
con el suyo.  
  
- No...  
  
Simplemente contesto, pero supongo no esperaba en esos momento el tren pasara sobre alguna   
  
enorme roca, o algo, y lo hiciera perder el equilibrio.  
  
- Cuidado!!  
  
No puedo explicar por que, pero mi primera reacción fue lanzarme hacia él y cubrirlo con la   
  
espalda... lo cual físicamente no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes...  
  
Al abrir los ojos me encontré sobre la espalda de Sirius, el cual estaba en el suelo sin moverse.  
  
Oh Dios!!! Lo había aplastado!!! Que podía ser peor?!!?!? err tal vez... ese punzante dolor en mi   
  
espalda... creo que el baúl cayó sobre mí...  
  
- Sirius... estas bien?  
  
Pregunte algo adolorido tratándome de ponerme en pie, pero el baúl seguía sobre mí, y yo era tan   
  
escuálido que no podía moverme.  
  
- Sirius?  
  
Después de unos segundos este se logro voltear hacia arriba y pegarse a la pared.  
  
Quede apoyado sobre su pecho con mi rostro mirando al suyo.  
  
Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba algo agitado.  
  
- Sirius... estas bien!?  
  
Pregunte un poco alarmado al no haber recibido una respuesta anterior.   
  
No sé si fue algo en mi voz, o que había perdido el conocimiento unos segundos, pero abrió los ojos   
  
de golpe y me miró muy sorprendido.  
  
No se me ocurrió otra cosa que reírme de una manera un tanto estúpida.  
  
Aquél chico tan genial que me había ayudado en la estación ahora me tenía pegado a él, y casi había   
  
sido asesinado por mi baúl repleto de cambios de calcetines y ropa interior.  
  
- Tienes un baúl en tus piernas...  
  
Señalo hacia atrás de mí aún sin saber bien que había pasado.  
  
- Oh bien, es una nueva forma de masaje que sirve para ejercitar los músculos.  
  
No se de donde salió ese chiste tan malo y tan inapropiado para esa situación, pero en definitiva no   
  
esperaba ver lo que creí haber visto, Sirius pareció sonreírme; tal vez fue una alucinación causada por el   
  
golpe, no lo sé, jamás me lo dijo.  
  
- Te puedes mover?  
  
- No.  
  
- Pasaremos todo el viaje así?  
  
- No, o espero que no, quien sabe, tal vez alguien nos encuentre.  
  
No dejaba de sonreír con sarcasmo... pero a él no parecía molestarle en absoluto, seguía calmado y   
  
mirándome curioso.  
  
- Eres muy bajito para tener 11...  
  
Finalmente dijo, sería por lo que me miraba tan curioso?  
  
- Bueno... tengo huesos pequeños...  
  
Estaba por contestar cuando el tren volvió a saltar, y es cuando empecé a sentir con más intensidad el   
  
dolor en mis piernas, demonios! Cuánto podían pesar unos calzoncillos y unos calcetines!!  
  
- No te muevas...  
  
Dijo rápidamente como adivinando mis intenciones de tratar de zafarme. Se inclino un poco y me   
  
rodeo con los brazos; no fue necesario que dijera algo más, no me moví un centímetro; a pesar de dar una   
  
apariencia tan fría como el hielo, su cuerpo era muy cálido.  
  
- No te muevas...  
  
Repitió lentamente mientras sentía sus brazos dejarme y sus piernas moverse; con sumo cuidado para   
  
no lastimarme se puso de pie, y de ahí quito el baúl.  
  
Fue un alivio no sentir esa cosa sobre mis piernas...   
  
Me puse a gatas en el suelo y me disponía a levantarme cuando de nuevo me ofreció su mano, y yo   
  
sin dudarlo la tomé, una vez de pie me hizo sentarme; parecíamos seguir la misma rutina que en la estación.  
  
- Estas lastimado?  
  
Esta vez se sentó a mi lado y me miro.  
  
- No.  
  
Conteste valientemente, pero al ver su expresión de desconfianza, no tardé en cambiar mi respuesta.  
  
- Solo duele un poco...  
  
Sirius suspiro y una vez más extrajo su varita del pantalón, y dándole un toque a mis rodillas, la   
  
expresión de frescura se extendió una vez más, llevándose consigo el dolor.  
  
- Gracias...  
  
- No fue nada.  
  
Guardó su varita y miro hacia la ventana.  
  
Algunos minutos después pasó el carrito de los refrigerios, era la primera visita desde que habíamos   
  
subido. La mujer asomo su rostro por la puerta y pregunto con una amable sonrisa si deseábamos algo de   
  
comer.  
  
Sirius no respondió, pero mi estómago demandaba alguna golosina, por lo que compré casi medio   
  
carrito... no podía evitarlo, me gustaban mucho los dulces...  
  
- Quieres?  
  
Pregunte antes de empezar con mi festín; el simplemente me miro y negó con la cabeza, regresó a   
  
mirar la ventana.  
  
El silencio no me era incómodo, aunque por lo general lo era, con él no parecía molestarme.  
  
- Estúpida rana!!!  
  
Gruñí furioso mientras intentaba atrapar a la rana de chocolate antes de que intentara escapar.  
  
- Oh...  
  
Sirius volteo en el momento menos apropiado... La rana se estrelló de lleno en su rostro y ahí se   
  
quedo.  
  
- Err...  
  
Extendí mi mano hacia él y la quite de un golpe, aún así había quedado una marca de chocolate en   
  
forma de rana sobre su rostro.   
  
Creo que no era la mejor idea, pero, ante esa visión no pude más que reírme... claro que al principio   
  
lo disimulé cubriéndome la boca con el puño... pero al final la risa ganó... creo que mis carcajadas resonaron   
  
por todo el pasillo.  
  
Mientras trataba de detener mi ataque de risa, pude ver como Sirius con una expresión hermética se   
  
pasaba el dedo por la mejilla el cual era cubierto por chocolate, y después lo puso al alcance de su mirada.  
  
Me detuve unos segundos al escucharlo reír.  
  
Era una risa suave pero para nada seria.  
  
Al verlo así, deje de tratar de contener mi risa; al escucharme, pareció contagiarse y así ambos   
  
estuvimos riéndonos por varios minutos, hasta que nuestros estómagos empezaron a dolernos.  
  
Algunos minutos después de haber dejado de reír permanecimos en silencio mirándonos, y entonces   
  
me dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Tu cara esta llena de chocolate...  
  
Entonces lo entendí... se reía de mí, no de él; yo me reía de él...  
  
- La tuya también.  
  
Le señale también con una sonrisa.  
  
Pareció meditar la respuesta unos segundos y después ambos nos volvimos a hechar a reír.  
  
No sabía cuanto duraría el viaje, pero eso no importó; tan solo me percaté de que habían pasado   
  
varias horas al caer la noche.  
  
- Hace frío...  
  
Miré mi baúl sin hacerme a la idea de que Sirius lo bajara para que sacara mi capa, pero en ese   
  
descuido mi vista se nubló, sentí algo sobre mí.  
  
Jale lo que estaba sobre mí y al recuperar la visión vi a Sirius de pie terminándose de poner una capa   
  
negra, me miró y comento con cierta indiferencia.  
  
- Traía una extra.  
  
Miré lo que tenía en mis manos, era otra capa, y asi me la puse rápidamente.  
  
Esta vez Sirius ocupó el asiento frente a mí, entonces yo pregunté.  
  
- Eres de familia muggle?  
  
Pensé que tal vez por eso sus padres no estaban en la estación con él, tal vez habían tenido miedo de   
  
cruzar la barrera.  
  
Sirius me miró unos segundo exáminadome, y se hecho a reír con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
- Muggles, dices tú?  
  
- Pues eso pensé...  
  
- No, no, mi familia no tiene ni una gota de sangre muggle.   
  
Me explicó con calma.  
  
- Conoces esas familias con la manía de la "sangre pura"?  
  
- Sí...  
  
Asentí con la cabeza deseando no haber tocado ese tema, y haberlo molestado... que tal si él era una   
  
de esas personas, y haberle sugerido que venía de muggles lo había desquiciado...  
  
- Bueno mi familia es una de ellas.  
  
- Oh...  
  
Estaba por sentirme decepcionado cuando agregó con cierta indiferencia.  
  
- Pero a mí no me importan esas cosas, creo que son estupideces...  
  
Levante la mirada con cierta sorpresa, una vez más me encontré con su sonrisa.  
  
No sé por que, pero me dio la impresión de que Sirius se preguntaba a si mismo por que me había   
  
dicho eso; realmente no importa... parecía estar más cómodo en mi presencia... empecé a comprender el por   
  
que de su actitud...  
  
- Los Potter también son de sangre limpia...  
  
- Sí, pero tampoco nos importa mucho ese tipo de cosas, a mis padres también les parece una tontería eso de   
  
la sangre sucia!  
  
- Lo es...  
  
Suspiro y miró hacia la ventana.  
  
- Aún falta por llegar...  
  
- Estaría mal si tomara una siesta?  
  
- Me vas a dejar hablando solo?  
  
Me sorprendió que preguntara con sarcasmo, pero no pude más que reírme burlonamente y contestar.  
  
- Tú puedes dormir también.  
  
- Oh vaya, eso si que suena divertido.  
  
Comento arrogantemente mientras me sonreía de una manera graciosa.  
  
- Bien, bien, no me dormiré...  
  
Me puse derecho y lo mire. Este seguía sonriéndose de una manera burlona.  
  
- Que pasa?  
  
- No es nada, solo no había conocido a alguien tan raro como tú.  
  
- Bien, lo mismo digo yo.  
  
No pude evitar bostezar, tenía sueño!! Que esperaban.  
  
Entonces lo escuché reír nuevamente.  
  
- Ya duérmete!  
  
- No, por que luego te quejas.  
  
Arqueo una ceja y me miró, después se puso de pie y se sentó a mi lado.  
  
- Esta bien, entonces yo dormiré.  
  
Cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza al lado contrario de mí.  
  
- Oye! No puedes dormir!!  
  
- Mírame hacerlo.  
  
Estaba por discutirle, pero cual era el caso, yo tenía sueño... así que decidí seguir su ejemplo,   
  
recargué mi cabeza y no tarde en quedarme dormido.  
  
***  
  
Al abrir los ojos tarde algunos segundos en recordar donde estaba y por que el suelo se movía,   
  
entonces vi al rostro de Sirius mirarme serio.  
  
Entonces me di cuenta de como estaba... había terminado por recargarme en dirección de Sirius hasta   
  
terminar con mi cabeza en sus piernas.  
  
- Dulces sueños princesa?  
  
Pregunto en tono de burla mientras yo me apresuraba a moverme.  
  
- Por qué no me empujaste?!?!  
  
Reclamé avergonzado mientras me ajustaba las gafas.  
  
- Por que no trajiste una almohada?  
  
Dijo sin darle importancia a mis palabras, aún así no parecía molesto de que hubiera usado sus   
  
piernas como almohada, o al menos no me lo dijo en el momento...  
  
- Eres un tonto...  
  
- Al menos no me tropiezo con mis agujetas...  
  
Alcance a escuchar una risita burlona.  
  
- Bueno al menos no trato de aparentar que soy un chico malo.  
  
- Soy un chico mal.  
  
Rápidamente me corrigió.  
  
Voltee a verlo y lo vi sacando una túnica del baúl. Sonreía tranquilo, hasta que notó mi mirada y se   
  
volteó hacia mí.  
  
- Ni creas que bajaré tu baúl.  
  
- No pedí tu ayuda!  
  
Exclame algo malhumorado, aunque la verdad es que estaba algo avergonzado de que Sirius no   
  
hubiera olvidado el incidente de las "agujetas" que había comentado Papá...  
  
Me volteé hacia mi baúl que estaba a la altura de mi cabeza, y de un jalón lo saqué... y cayó al suelo   
  
abriéndose...  
  
- Genial...  
  
Pegué mi mano a mi cara al ver los rollos de calcetines rodar por el compartimento.  
  
Podía sentir que Sirius sonreía de una manera burlona, pero traté de no pensar en eso, en su lugar   
  
saqué mi varita y apuntando hacia uno de los pares de calcetines fugitivos, exclamé.  
  
- Accio calcetín!  
  
Una vez en mi mano lo deposité en el baúl y así continué hasta tener el último par.  
  
- 2No creo que sea una buena idea usarla... no debemos!"  
  
Escuche a Sirius decir en un tono burlón mientras arremedaba lo que yo había dicho algunas horas   
  
atrás en la estación; así que le seguí su juego.  
  
- Vamos, a que le temes?  
  
Ambos nos miramos y por tercera... o sería cuarta? en fin... nos echamos a reír.  
  
***  
  
No puedo decir cual impresionado quedé al llegar a Hogwarts, y aunque Sirius trataba de   
  
disimularlo, yo sabía estaba igual de asombrado que yo.  
  
Cruzamos el lago con otros chicos, con los cuales Sirius volvió a adoptar la actitud que tuvo al   
  
principio conmigo... bueno al menos a mí me dirigió la palabra...  
  
Llegamos al castillo y nos formaron en una fila, hubo un chico que tropezó conmigo y me llamo   
  
"Cuatro ojos"... me pareció ver en los ojos de Sirius odio hacia el sujeto, pero creo que me estoy dando   
  
demasiada importancia.  
  
Nos hicieron pasar al Gran Comedor, donde los otros estudiantes de años superiores esperaban   
  
sentados en las mesas, me dieron bastante nervios, pero para ser sincero, el sentir los pasos de Sirius detrás de   
  
mí me dió seguridad... y eso que tenía horas de conocerlo.   
  
Uno por uno nos empezó a nombrar una mujer, que según tenía entendido era la subdirectora del   
  
colegio. A lo lejos podía ver al director Dumbledor observando todo con agrado; sus ojos se posaran de vez   
  
en cuando en mí y en Sirius... pensé que aún teníamos chocolates en la cara pero Sirius me aseguró que estaba   
  
limpio.   
  
Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw son las cuatro casas... las cuatro posibilidades... y si   
  
me tocaba Slytherin!? No, imposible... tal vez sería una Gryffindor, después de todo soy valiente!  
  
Fue primero mi turno, aunque esperaba Sirius fuera primero...  
  
Me senté y me pusieron el sombrero... y entonces habló...  
  
- Mmm... una mente brillante, brillante en verdad... mucho potencial, y gran valor... Gryffindor sin dudar!!!!!  
  
La casa entera aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente y con mucha   
  
fuerza. De un salto bajé los escalones y antes de correr hacia mi mesa fui hacia Sirius, recuerdo haberle   
  
sonreído y decirle.  
  
- Nos tocará juntos.  
  
Me miro con cierta desconfianza pero al final asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Llegué a la mesa donde fui recibido por palmadas en la espalda y apretones de manos, entonces   
  
esperé con impaciencia el turno de Sirius, el cual no tardó mucho en llegar.  
  
- Ohh... mmm con que otro Black... ya veo...  
  
Ante estas palabras Sirius pareció tensarse un poco.  
  
- Difícil decisión... veo ambición... pero también mucha lealtad... será que seguirás los pasos familiares?  
  
Sirius apretó sus puños esperando por la decisión final...  
  
- Gryffindor!!!!!!  
  
Difícilmente puedo describir la reacción de mi amigo en esos momentos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se   
  
quedo inmóvil; la mesa rompió en aplausos y entonces Sirius miro en nuestra dirección, me vio al los ojos y   
  
sonrió.  
  
***  
  
Nuestro dormitorio era bastante grande y con una gran vista al lago. Tuvimos dos compañeros,   
  
Remus J. Lupin, y Peter Pettigrew.  
  
- Sirius, que crees que la J. en su nombre signifique?  
  
Le pregunte al oído mientras desempacaba mis cosas en la cama enseguida de la suya.  
  
- No lo sé, por qué no se lo preguntas?  
  
- Me vería demasiado entrometido...  
  
- Entonces no se lo preguntes.  
  
- Pero quiero saber!  
  
- Tengo cara de saberlo!  
  
- Pensé podrías adivinar...  
  
Sirius me miró con impaciencia y desvió su mirada... me sentí un poco decepcionado de él, así que   
  
me voltee a mi cama, cuando escuché.  
  
- Jessica?  
  
No pude contener una risa.  
  
- Es nombre de mujer!  
  
- Bueno por algo abreviará el nombre.  
  
- Joan?  
  
- También es nombre femenino...  
  
- James!  
  
- No todos tienen que llamarse como tú.  
  
- Jason?  
  
- No tiene cara de Jason.  
  
- Qué tal si su nombre es J.?  
  
- Creo que el sombrero se equivocó al decir que eras brillante...  
  
- Al menos no soy ambicioso.  
  
- Quién te pregunto, James?  
  
Ambos terminamos sentados en nuestras camas mirándonos con una sonrisa, los otros chicos habían   
  
salido y aún no regresaban.  
  
- Sirius?  
  
- Sí?  
  
- Me gustó me llamaras por mi nombre...  
  
- Cómo esperabas te llamará? Fransheska?  
  
Me reí suavemente empezando a apreciar el sarcasmo de mi compañero, algo me decía nos íbamos a   
  
llevar muy bien.  
  
El chico del nombre misterioso entro, nos miro y sonrió, se presentó ante nosotros, los cuales   
  
seguíamos sentados en las camas, uno frente al otro.  
  
- Hola, mucho gusto, Remus J. Lupin, un placer ser su compañero.  
  
Sirius y yo nos miramos curiosos y nos soltamos a reír; el chico observándonos confundido pregunto   
  
extrañado.  
  
- Pasa algo?  
  
Fui yo el que se atrevió a responder.  
  
- Nos preguntábamos que era la J. de tu nombre.  
  
- Oh!  
  
Exclamo algo más tranquilo volviendo a recuperar una sonrisa alegre.  
  
- La J es por...  
  
Un chico regordete y rubio entró por la puerta, tropezando con la alfombra y cayendo al suelo.  
  
- Parece no eres el único que tiene problemas con las agujetas...  
  
Sirius me dijo con sarcasmo mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia la puerta. Remus y yo lo seguimos.  
  
- Estas bien?  
  
Me adelanté a Sirius y llegué al chico, no quería que Sirius se burlara de él... o tal vez no quería lo   
  
ayudará como me ayudó a mí... bien si soy extraño! Pero quería sentir por una vez en mi vida que era especial   
  
en algo.  
  
- Sí, gracias...  
  
Contestó tímidamente el niño mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y él se limpiaba el polvo de la   
  
túnica.  
  
- Tropecé con la alfombra.  
  
- Sí, es un peligro.  
  
Comente en un tono algo burlón. Remus oculto una risita y Sirius solo se cruzó de brazos y me   
  
sonrió.  
  
- Soy Peter Pettigrew.  
  
- Yo soy James Potter, él es Remus J. Lupin, y Sirius Black.  
  
Peter miro a Sirius un tanto sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que había sucedido   
  
las luces se apagaron.  
  
Pudimos escuchar a las chicas gritar desde sus dormitorios, lo cual al parecer nos trajo gracia, ya que   
  
los cuatro nos echamos a reír, y fue ahí... ahí donde los conocí...  
  
***  
  
Casi ha pasado un año desde ese día, Sirius y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, al igual que con   
  
Remus y Peter.  
  
Resultó que si era brillante después de todo, pero no era el único, Sirius también parecía conocer la   
  
respuesta a todo...  
  
Nos metimos en sin fin de problemas... principalmente Sirius y yo... el chico tenía cada idea para   
  
jugar bromas... quien lo hubiera pensado de él... tan serio que se veía...  
  
Sirius cambió mucho... o se abrió con nosotros; sonreía y no nos miraba de una manera fría,   
  
bromeaba cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad; y nuestro pasatiempo se había convertido en hechizar a   
  
cada persona se cruzara en nuestro camino. Remus a veces nos reprendía, pero era obvio el también se   
  
divertía.  
  
Hablando de Remus... resultó ser un licántropo... un hombre lobo; el pobre estaba muy asustado...   
  
nosotros también... al principio, pero creo que lo llegamos a apreciar tanto que no nos importó... debieron ver   
  
su cara cuando se lo dijimos... estaba más pálido que Sirius.  
  
Sirius se rió de él cuando preguntó quien nos había dicho... es decir, los síntomas eran bastantes   
  
claros, aunque Peter jamás lo hubiera adivinado, según opinó él.  
  
Además de eso nos divertíamos en grande, y aprovechamos cada rato libre para jugar Quidditch,   
  
Sirius era muy bueno, pero no tanto como yo; creo que fue de las pocas cosas por las que me dio crédito...  
  
Peter nos observaba, parecía no ser bueno con la escoba... decía que mejor nos animaba desde el   
  
suelo.  
  
En definitiva el próximo año aplicamos para el equipo de Quidditch.  
  
No dudábamos nos eligirían, éramos muy buenos los tres; Sirius y Remus hacían buena combinación   
  
como Beaters; al principio lo intentamos Sirius y yo, pero parecía tener una extraña tendencia de no dejar la   
  
Bludger se me acercará, y en una de esos se fracturó un brazo... así que decidimos que sería mejor que Remus   
  
y yo cambiáramos de posición...  
  
***  
  
Ahora que el año esta por terminar recuerdo muchos días, días felices, días tristes, como cuando nos   
  
separaron a Sirius y a mí por primera vez en Navidad... como cuando descubrí Sirius tenía pesadillas.  
  
En las noches lo escuchaba moverse y gemir con desesperación, al principio simplemente lo   
  
escuchaba... no había nada que hacer... pero un día no quise que siguiera... no quise que las pesadillas   
  
continuarán... y así fue como descubrí como terminar con ellas...  
  
- Sirius...  
  
Lo llame para comprobar no estuviera despierto; y como esperaba no recibí respuesta alguna; pero el   
  
mal sueño seguía, y sin hacer ruido me puse de pie y fui hacia su cama.  
  
Me pare a su lado y lo mire...  
  
- No... no quiero ir...  
  
Sirius se aferraba a la sábana con sus puños, por su rostro parecía correr un suave rocío que salía de   
  
sus ojos... sentí una punzada en el corazón al verlo así... tan frágil, tan vulnerable...  
  
Me senté a su lado en la cama y le pase una mano por la frente.  
  
- Sirius... esta bien... tranquilo...  
  
Temía despertara y me viera ahí... entonces se diera cuenta que había sucedido... de seguro se habría   
  
molestado, no me lo habría perdonado, habría creído le tuve lástima, pero no era así...  
  
Sirius se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, pero aún seguía aferrado a la cobija.  
  
- Estoy aquí Sirius...  
  
Lentamente observé como los puños de Sirius se abrían y su cuerpo se suavizaba, lentamente las   
  
lágrimas dejaban de salir...  
  
No estaba seguro de quien pensó era esa voz, por que de seguro no era de su madre o padre. Pero no   
  
pensaba preguntarle, de lo contrario mi vida hubiera estado en peligro... Cuando Sirius se enojaba podía   
  
peligroso, aunque dudo que se atreva a levantar un solo dedo en mi contra, simplemente lo sé...  
  
Después de varios minutos de permanecer a su lado murmurándole cosas sin sentido, y   
  
ocasionalmente pasando mi mano por su cabello: Sirius pareció conciliar un sueño tranquilo.  
  
Esa no fue la primera ni última vez, pero no importaba, aunque me despertara a las 4 am con sus   
  
lamentos, y aunque realmente no deseara abandonar mi cálida cama, era Sirius... lo demás no importaba;   
  
simplemente me ponía de pie, tomaba mi lugar de costumbre, y como a un niño lo calmaba hasta que la   
  
pesadilla desaparecía... vaya bebé, y siempre se esta burlando de que estoy consentido...  
  
***  
  
No puedo creer que hace un año estuviera en este mismo tren, preparándome para adentrarme en el   
  
mundo de la magia, y peleando contra un baúl lleno de calcetines...  
  
Podría decirse Sirius era una mala influencia, o al menos lo éramos mutuamente, los profesores   
  
decían que éramos "un par de bromistas", nosotros preferíamos llamarnos "amos de las travesuras" aún así   
  
nadie aceptó decirnos de esa manera...  
  
Remus y Peter se quedaron dormidos al caer la noche, creo que despertarán hasta que lleguemos a la   
  
estación; Sirius mira por la ventana las estrellas y no me ha hablado mucho en todo el viaje, lo cual es muy   
  
inusual en él; por lo general no se puede quedar quieto, siempre esta gritando, con enojo o simplemente   
  
cantando a todo volumen... ese payaso de rodeo...  
  
- Sirius?  
  
- Mmm?  
  
- Te pasa algo?  
  
- No.  
  
Me quedé mirándolo esperando cambiará su respuesta, ya que ambos sabíamos era mentira lo que me   
  
había dicho, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber algo le molestaba.  
  
- Qué es?  
  
- Hubiera preferido no se acabase el año...  
  
- Vaya tontería Blackie.  
  
No pude evitar reírme, a cual chico cuerdo no le gustaban las vacaciones?! Bueno, Sirius parecía ser   
  
esa persona...  
  
Rápidamente tuve que callarme al ver que no sonreía, simplemente me miraba como su deseara   
  
decirme algo, pero simplemente no se atrevía.  
  
- Sirius?  
  
Remus se movió un poco, entonces Sirius me señaló guardara silencio; me acerque más y le   
  
murmure en un susurro.  
  
- Por qué?  
  
- .....  
  
Con esa expresión en su rostro pude comprender lo que ocurría.  
  
- Quieres decirme extrañaras el lugar?  
  
Simplemente asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo, demasiado avergonzado para verme a los ojos;   
  
Sirius no era de las personas que expresaban sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a mí.  
  
- Bueno! Pero nos volveremos a ver! Además puedes ir a mi casa! A mis padres les encantará te quedes!  
  
No estaba seguro si los padres de Sirius se lo permitieran, pero no me gustaba verlo así, quería ver   
  
una sonrisa reflejada en sus labios, ver sus ojos brillando con astucia, planeando las travesuras que haríamos   
  
en el verano; pero nada pasó...  
  
- James...  
  
- Sí Sirius?  
  
- Qué voy a hacer sin ti en estos meses?  
  
Esa pregunta me tomó en total sorpresa; jamás pensé Sirius me fuera a decir algo así... no que no   
  
pensará que me apreciaba, pero simplemente no era su estilo...  
  
- Voy a extrañarte...  
  
Finalmente dije con una sonrisa algo triste; finalmente Sirius se volteo a mirarme; era como un niño,   
  
aunque siempre tratará de aparentar ser el chico malo y fuerte, yo lo conocía...  
  
Me miro por unos segundos y después como un gato haría, se acurruco a mi lado, yo le permití   
  
hacerlo, jamás me había molestado tenerlo cerca; además nunca lo hacía... no dejaba nadie se le acercase...   
  
por supuesto que él no estaba enterado sobre sus pesadillas y mis visitas a su cama en esas noches, de lo   
  
contrario ya me hubiera reclamado.  
  
- Me escribirás?  
  
- Todos los días si tu quieres...  
  
- Vamos, no creo estar tan desesperado.  
  
Comento con su usual sarcasmo mientras lo veía sonreír.  
  
Por instinto pase mi mano a su cabeza; la sensación de pasar mis dedos a través de esos largos   
  
cabellos; era muy suave, podría jurar que era seda, si no estuviera viendo lo que era.  
  
Sirius me permitió jugar con su cabello, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero creo que me lo había   
  
ganado después de soportarlo todo un año.  
  
La idea me trajo gracia, pero cuando pensé Sirius preguntaría me di cuenta ya se había quedado   
  
dormido, así que era el único que mostraba signos de vida.  
  
- Te quiero...  
  
Me incliné un poco, y aprovechándome de su estado de inconsciencia, lo rodeé con mis brazos   
  
suavemente.  
  
Sé lo que piensan, pero no, no estaba enamorado de Sirius, y no creo que él lo estuviera de mí...   
  
simplemente era que había encontrado a mi alma gemela, a mi hermano... a alguien a quien admirar y cuidar,   
  
había encontrado a Sirius Black...  
  
***  
  
Jejejejejeje demasiado cursi el fic no!?!? Waaaaaa!! @@ bueno bueno, tenía muchas ganas de   
  
escribir un fic Sirius/James, y salió esto... err.. se supone sean 7 capítulos, uno por cada año de Hogwarts.   
  
Espero no se les haya hecho aburrido, la verdad es que me divertí bastante escribiéndolo y   
  
metiéndome en la mente de James, o tratando de imaginar como fueron las cosas.  
  
Si se preguntan " POR QUE DICE ESTO NO ES SLASH! SI LO ES" Bueno ya los dejo a su   
  
criterio ^^u, no creo que lleguen a un beso, no lo sé, tal vez si se ponen ebrios ^o^, pero espero ya ustedes me   
  
digan que les pareció!!  
  
Bueno perdón si creen que desplace a Remus, pero como dije, el fic es principalmente Padfoot y   
  
Prongs; ya vendrá después el turno de Moony!  
  
Muchos saludos a todos!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
